Hidden Feelings
by GRIMMICHIXFORXLIFE
Summary: This is for all you Uraboku fans. Luka and Yuki discover their feelings for one another and hookup. Smut, Yaoi, Romance. LukaxYuki, Later on HotsumaxShusei. I dont own Uraboku or any of the characters, first fanfic so hope you enjoy!:)
1. Desperate Lust

It was cold and lonely within the depths of the Twilight Mansion. The raw size of the place was enough to make you feel like a mouse within a labyrinth of rooms and hallways. There was only one place he new exactly where to go- his and Luka's room. The only reason Yuki knew was because he always knew that Luka would be waiting for him there. Luka. His dear Luka. Just thinking about him made his thoughts go straight towards his dream the previous night.

_-Dream-_

_It was foggy but Yuki clearly saw his room around him, it's cool blues and purples giving off the feeling of peace and comfort. It felt so right but the feeling of being in his place wasn't coming from the colors. He thought about it for moments that seemed like an eternity. When he emerged from his daze he felt a warmth from his thighs to the rest of his small frail body. When he looked down to his legs he realized that there was a mass of black hair and silver eyes staring back. Luka! All of a sudden Luka moved forward from his position at Yuki's feet and began moving upwards. He moved fluently like a panther and never wavered from Yuki's eyes. After what seemed like years Luka reached Yuki's face. Yuki looked straight into the siver pools of Luka's eyes. They seemed to radiate lust and desire. Before Yuki could react Luka had pressed his lips to Yuki's and sucked. Yuki was breathless. He couldn't move under Luka's weight. Luka moved his hand to Yuki's cheek and carresed his skin. Making him shiver down his spine. Yuki adjusted under Luka due to his growing erection. When he moved he felt something large and bulging from Luka's black clad pants. Luka opened his mouth wider giving the signal for Yuki to do the same. As Yuki opened his mouth Luka's tongue dared access to his mouth. He complied and used his tongue to pull Luka's into his mouth. Startled by his own actions Yuki melted under Luka's touch and closed his eyes. _

_-Dream End-_

Yuki opened his eyes realizing he was still standing in the middle of the hallway. The thought of the dream had made him hot all over causing him to sweat and almost crumble onto the floor due to his shaking legs. He tried to pull himself together and headed for the dining hall. The thought of the dream still swirling through his head, he opend the dining hall doors. Tskumo and Toucho-chan had already sat down and started eating. Hotsuma and Shuihsei were bickering about how Shuihsei needed to take care of himself more. It was a normal day. Until Yuki realized that Luka was no where to be seen. He took a quick look around confirming that he was not in the dining hall, he then bolted out the door listening to the worried voice of Toucho-chan.

Yuki was begining to run through the scenarios of where Luka could be.

_He could be in the room_. He thought silently as he ran through the halls and headed for his room. When he arrived at the door he took a breath and opened it as quietly as he could. He peeped inside and opened the door wider to get a better look. He glanced right and left hoping to find those silver eyes he knew so well. With no sign of Luka ever being there he ran out and began to panic. He dashed outside wondering if there was a Duras and Luka was out eliminating it. But upon further thought he knew that it wouldn't take that long for Luka to kill a few Duras unless he was...

"No dont think like that!" Yuki almost screamed as he ran out of the Twilight Mansion he called home. After he ran for a few steps he collapsed in the soft green grass of the mansion's front lawn. He layed there and cried until he saw movement to the left of his scrunched body. As soon as the figure got closer he passed out mumbling "Luka."


	2. Blissful Fulfillment

_Yuki was floating through a hurricane . The feeling of swirling almost overwhelming him as he flew past debris. As the storm calmed down he realized that what he thought were pieces of debris were actualy pictures of his past memories. He looked around at all of them, watching as all of the past events of his life flashed by. But when he looked closer he thought about Luka and how he missed him. The next piece of memory that flew by was the first time that Yuki and Luka met. When Yuki's life was on the verg of destruction and Luka came from the side and grabed Yuki and jumped to safety. This was one of Yuki's most cherished memories. When he saw this memory he felt like it was leaving him and disapearing. He reached out and grasped this memory and hugged it close to his body and cradled it rocking and spinning slightly. Moments later the whole world around Yuki began to spin and distort. As Yuki closed his eye's to cradle the memory closer the ground opened up and light poured through. It was like the light of ten suns had burst through into this world. Before Yuki could even flinch the world disapeared into darkeness. _

Yuki awoke with a start and jumped into a sitting position in the bed. He felt a fleeting feeling like he missed something or something was leaving. What was it? He thought on it for a while oblivious to the fact that there was another person at the end of the bed. He flinched out of his thoughts and looked forward into the silver eyes of his most beloved.

"Yuki? How are you feeling?" Luka asked in his normal, calm and collected voice. His face was a mixture of worry and an emotion he couldn't quiet grasp. It was like it was out of his reach, hidden from his eye.

"Umm... I dont know. What happend?" Yuki was able to whisper just loud enough for Luka to hear.

"You were out on the front lawn fast asleep." He said worriedly. It seemed like he had a hint of fear in his voice. "What happened Yuki?" Yuki got a little dizzy as everything came rushing back: the worry, fear and above all the feeling of being alone. Yuki gasped found his berrings and grabbed Luka, embracing him with his arms and starting to sob into his shoulder. Luka carresed the back of Yuki's head trying to calm him, but with no avail. Yuki's sobbing could be heard from evey part of the room. Luka gently lifted Yuki's face and began whispering calming things to Yuki.

"Its okay, your safe now." Luka repeated this phrase over and over again trying to reasure Yuki. But with no affect still.

"When you start crying you cant stop, it sucks!" Muffled Yuki trying to calm himself down wiping the tears away. He looked up at Luka and froze when he began to move closer to Yuki. Eventually stopping right in front of his face. Yuki could feel Luka's breath blow past his neck causing him to shiver. Yuki looked deep into Luka's eye's and inched closer until their lips met. At first Yuki was overwhelmed by the feel of Luka's lips on his and almost fainted. But as the kiss intensified he closed his eyes and leaned into the older man in front of him. After a few moments passed Luka pulled back and let Yuki breath and paused. Yuki opened his eyes only to look into Luka's.

"You stopped." Whispered Luka. Looking down on Yuki. He smiled lightly and leaned down again to connect their lips. When they met Yuki was ready and kissed back. Yuki opened his mouth wider allowing Luka more access. Moments later Yuki was on his back with Luka on top of him. Luka's tongue dared access at the front of Yuki's mouth. Yuki opened wider allowing Luka access. When Luka's tongue touched Yuki's it was like heaven because he wrapped around Yuki's tongue with his own. Yuki moaned in approavel. They only broke for air and when they did Yuki pushed Luka over and straddled him on the bed and leaned down to reconnect their lips. In a flurry of tongues and lips both of their clothes fell to the floor in a gracefull pile. In an attempt to take control Luka grabbed Yuki's shoulders and pushed him onto his back and layed on top of him never disconnecting their lips.

"Luka." Yuki moaned into Luka's ear as he began sucking on the crook of his neck. His back arched as he made his way down to his nipple and started to suck on it and nibble the tip. He released his hold on the first nipple only to glide to the next and give it the same treatment. Yuki was helpless under Luka's touch. He was frozen in a state of passion and arousal. Luka arose from Yuki's nipple and began to unbutton his pants and slid them down, underwear and all.

Luka sat up and admired the small boy naked boy in front of him and thought about the huge affect he had on him. Yuki's member throbbed under Luka's gaze. Something about those silver pearl like eyes set something in Yuki into the right place. When Yuki amerged from his thought Luka had begun to unbutton his own pants. When they fell to his side of the bed Yuki's eyes widened and he gasped at the raw size of Luka's throbbing dick. The thought of it penatrating his body both excited him and frightened him. Luka saw this reaction when his pants came off and laughed.

"It's HUGE!" Gasped Yuki. He looked Luka in the face then back at his huge member. "I don't think I can take that." He whispered.

"It's okay I will prepare you." Luka spoke will a voice that oozed lust and greed. He looked Yuki up and down before he held three fingers up and put them in Yuki's mouth to suck. When he thought they were ready he pulled them from his lover and prodded at Yuki's opening then inserted the finger into Yuki.

Yuki gasped as Luka's finger entered him. His back arched involuntarily. He groaned loudly as a second finger entered him. Luka all of a sudden Luka spred apart his fingers scissoring Yuki. He grabbed Luka's shoulders and accidentally dug his nails into his skin drawing blood. When the third finger entered he half yellped half moaned. Luka thrusted his fingers in and out of Yuki a few times then pulled them out.

"Are you sure?" Luka looked straight into Yuki's eyes.

"Yes." Answered Yuki completely ready for what was to come. Luka posioned himself at Yuki's entrance and put the head in. Yuki moaned in pleasure as Luka pushed farther into him. When he was all the way engulfed inside Yuki he pulled out and thrust back in deeper causing Yuki to yelp and arch his back in approaval. He pulled out again and thrust back in fast and deeper almost hitting Yuki's prostate. Yuki groaned in anger when Luka pulled out and readjusted. When he was done Luka thrust back in hitting Yuki's prostate head-on. Yuki cried out in pleasure each time Luka thrusted in and out hitting his prostate every time. Yuki reached down and grabbed his depraved member and started pumping it. Luka saw his lover pumping his member and swatted his hand away and began pumping it in rythym with his thrusts. As his pace quikened Yuki began to beg for more wishing for release. When Luka realized this he let go of Yuki's manhood and leaned down to connect thier lips in a passionate battle of tongues and lips, continuing to thrust during the battle. As Luka neared his releaese he pulled out and pumped his dick as he moved around to Yuki's side.

"Yuki, I'm going to..." Mumbled Luka as his pumping speed decreased. Yuki got the message and sat up and stared to pull and tug on himself to catch up to Luka's pace. As Yuki neared he moved closer to Luka and cuddled into him while still pulling.

"Luuukaaa!" Screeched Yuki as he pumped one last time as he came on Luka's chest. He collapsed on the bed and watched as Luka continued to move his hand up and down pulling and tugging on his manhood. Yuki was amazed at Luka's stamina.

_'How could he go this long' _He thought. It's insane! After seeing Yuki come, Luka got so excited that his whole body convusled and almost shivered. He continued to look at the small sexy man in front of him he pumped faster and faster until you couldn't see his hand move.

"AHH!" Groaned Luka as he came on the chest of his lover. He was out of energy and almost crushed Yuki as he fell on top of him not caring about the warm liquid in between them.

This was heaven. This was their blissful fullfilment.


End file.
